Alice Human Sacrifice
by AlicePierce
Summary: A King created a distorted dream land called Wonderland. He selected Alices to satisfy his boredom by suffering in Wonderland. The Spade, the Diamond, the Clover, and the Heart all perished in an attempt to entertain the King with hardships. They had no hope, and they believed their suffering would be forever. Until the King selected the last Alice, which was the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Alice

Those piercing red eyes would soon be her downfall. Her short brown hair wouldn't cover her demented face, or her thirst for blood. The poor woman had no idea of her malicious fate, carved by the cruel King, who played the pawns of his wonderland he created brutally. No one could stop him, he had created a nightmare land, a distorted dream where everyone were his toys. The King perched on a throne atop his violent wonderland, and watched with glee as the animals that wandered it suffered and tortured one another. The world was at his fingertips decorated with rings, and nothing could stop him. As he pondered upon the black clouds of malice, he realized his horrible world of nightmares needed more. It needed humans that would psychotically destroy each other, making the dream darker and more entertaining. Yes. He would call those humans his Alices, his playing cards. With an evil grin on his face, he left his world to the human world, searching far and low for the perfect first Alice to wonder his chaotic land. There, with an air of a warrior, stood a young woman with brown hair and red eyes in a modern day land called Japan, flying in a series of complicated moves and her eyes glinting with determination. Smiling wickedly, the King waited until night colored the sky, and she was ready to fall asleep. Her eyes closed, she started to slumber, deep in sleep, when it was time.

"Welcome to my world of distorted dreams, red one." The King whispered as he placed the ace of spades card on her forehead, pressing it down and whispering words of evil.

She awoke in a deep, dark forest, surrounded by trees and grass.

"Where am I?" She asked, spinning around.

"Welcome to my Wonderland. What is your name?" The King glided down, clothed in his cape of red.

"Meiko." Meiko replied, feeling an uneasy wrench in her stomach.

"Meiko, you are the First Alice, the Ace of Spades. Have fun living in my nightmare, and I expect much from you, my first Alice. Don't disappoint me, and make sure you're not forgotten." The King smiled wickedly, fingering her brown hair and admiring her red eyes, and disappeared. Meiko shook off the King, boggled by his words, and walked through the forest curiously. What was this place? Why was she the Spade? The forest was long and deceivingly beautiful, with twists and thorns brandishing the crooked trees.

_The first Alice was a gallant red one…_

Just when she had given up exploring the forest, a single card appeared on a nearby tree. It was the Ace of Spades card, with Alice written on it in red. She picked it up, fingering it and observing it with her red orbs, and she suddenly felt like it was hers. She was the Ace of Spades. She was the first Alice. Chuckling wickedly, she headed through trees and fought against branches until a glinting silver object was presented in front of her. It was a glowing silver sword, with a red handle.

"Excellent." Meiko lips curled evilly and she picked it up, locking her fingers around it.

_Wielding a sword in her hand in wonderland…_

She didn't know why, but she loved this sword. It was her best friend. Her eyes turned a darker shade of red, and she hurried past the forest, with a mission in mind. An innocent boy with yellow hair was playing a field with grass, by a pond in the middle of the forest. Meiko smiled with glee and approached him. Her reflection sparkled in the surface of the pond. The boy was splashing the cool water on his face, cooling off, when he saw the woman behind him, holding her sword suspiciously. The boy turned around and looked in fear with his eyes as she whipped the sword in the air. Barely able to utter a scream, the sword pierced his heart with a sickening slash, and he gasped as he collapsed on the ground. The poor boy's life slipped from his hands, as she retrieved her bloody sword. She stroked it fondly, and smiled at the dead boy. Letting the blood drip on the ground behind her, she continued on to her fate.

_Slicing down everything in her way, she was followed by a bloody path…_

The trail of blood followed her as she traveled through the forest, unaware of her own self. She had murdered so many people, that something had to be done. The time came when so many lives had been lost because of her that the people finally had had enough deaths.

_This new Alice deep in the woods was trapped as a wanted fugitive.._

Her fingers wrapped around the jail bars, desperate to get out. Her sword had been confiscated, and placed in a safe locked chest, stained with splotches of red.

"LET ME OUT YOU WORTHLESS CREATURES." She hissed, her red eyes bulging, as she saw Wonderland through her bars, begging her to join it. Clawing at the bars with her fingers, the blood dripped on the bars. Soon, she felt herself fading, her soul twisting into something beyond repair. Over decades, people were forgetting her, locked by herself in the cell, that she remained there for time, a red trail of blood leading up to her. She snarled maniacally, as a blue tint was painted on the edge of her brown hair, as she was forgotten at least.

_If it weren't for the red path that she made, no one would even know she had existed.._


	2. Chapter 2- The Second Alice

The First Alice had failed. It was time for the second Alice.

"You disappointed me." The King hissed at Meiko, who was crumpled at the bottom of the cell, a soulless Spade with tears running down dry cheeks. Her bright red eyes were swimming with agony and desperation.

"Please, let me prove myself." Meiko begged, reaching out for his cape that had blue ink splattered on it.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you failure." The King smacked her back into the wall, and she whimpered.

"Have fun suffering here forever. If you had succeeded then you wouldn't be like this." The King snarled and left in a cloud of black, leaving the crumpled girl to let her tears run dry. The King then traveled to the Earth, scavenging for the next Alice. He smirked with satisfaction when he found him.

He was a delicate, handsome boy. He had shimmering blue hair and a brilliant smile. The boy looked as though he could crack at any moment, a fragile treasure to be handled. He had one light blue streak of hair pronouncing itself over his sea of dark blue. He was like a diamond, rare and precious, and very vulnerable.

"Perfect. He shall make a wonderful Alice, and the perfect Diamond, unlike the useless and pitiful Spades." The King's lip curled upward in a positive reaction. The boy tiredly laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.

"Welcome to Wonderland." The King pushed the Diamond card on his forehead, sending him to Wonderland.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, looking around the huge land.

"Welcome to my dream land. Do not fail or disappoint me." The King ordered, his mask carving into the sides of his pale face.

"How do I not fail?" The boy asked worriedly, glancing at the menacing land that seemed to chuckle at him mercilessly.

"I'll show you what happens to those who disappoint me or fail." The King whispered, and swiftly whisked them away from the barren land to the prison cell, where The Spades lay, the trail of blood still leading up to her. She was a hollow shell of the brave girl she used to be. She was thin, and haggard, with huge bags under her eyes. Her tears had long since run dry, but more spilled out of her worn out red eyes, that flashed vibrantly. She painfully latched onto the bars, and stared at the boy.

"I'll have to kill you too." She chuckled darkly, smiling as he imagined him dead. The markings of the Spades brandished her arms and cheeks, a bright blood-red. Her eyes wouldn't return to the calm brown, and her personality would remain a psychotic killer until The King had been slayed, and her card had less of a hold on her, making her do awful things such as slaughter.

"Is she really going to kill me?" The Diamond asked, backing away. Terror covered his face, as he watched her crawl towards the cell, her eyes flickering with pleasure.

"She will be locked here, forever. Suffering in this cell. And that's why you don't disappoint me." The King turned to him, his mask covering his eyes looking more scary by the second.

"I-I'll try not to disappoint you." The Diamond gulped.

"Good. Now, what's your name, boy?" The King asked, smiling with pleasure at Meiko, who was crumpled again at the bottom of the cell.

"My name is Kaito, sir." Kaito bowed politely. The King chuckled at his innocence.

"Well, if you do well, you won't end up like her." The King disappeared. Kaito cautiously whistled along the path, singing with his soft voice. He had always loved singing, and often got praised for his amazing voice.

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one…_

Singing his melodies, he stumbled across the Diamonds card, with the word Alice written on it in blue. He made the mistake of touching it, and the markings of the card appeared on his cheeks and legs. He was now insane, just like the Spades. He tucked the card into his blue scarf, and continued on, his voice now singing demented rhythms and evil songs, managing to make everyone in Wonderland fall in love with his voice.

_He sang to the world in Wonderland…_

Flocks of intrigued people swarmed him, listening to the beautiful yet twisted dark harmonies of the Diamond.

_Filling regions with falsely created notes.._

Everyone knew about the amazing singer, and many came to hear him sing, his psychotic melodies possessing the people, making them turn devilish and crazy.

_That were of a crazy blue world.._

He had everything, and was doing very well, until an angered man stumbled across him.

"You! You ruined us, with your false songs and evil melodies!" The man sobbed, clenching his fists. Kaito stared at the man blankly.

"My songs are loved by everyone. My voice is heard from miles." Kaito whispered softly, his blue eyes darker than before. He was standing by a flower garden, admiring the red roses.

_This new Alice was that of a rose…_

"I will put an end to this!" The man yelled, lurching forward and shooting Kaito with his gun. Kaito staggered to the ground, clutching his forehead as blood oozed from it. He landed on the garden, a rose floating on top of his wound.

_He was shot and killed by a madman…_

Kaito smiled sadly, as his scarf was colored red. So it was the end for him. Giving one last shuttering breath, he died, leaving the flower in bloom, his tears running to the sullen ground, as the blood from his wound painted the petals.

_It left a flower blooming sadly red…_

The people didn't mourn over the loss of the beloved Diamond singer, who had charmed their hearts with his voice. They simply carried on, acting like he had never existed, and Kaito slumbered on, dead to the rest of Wonderland.

The King glided down, snatching the rose from Kaito's eye.

_The one who was loved was now forgotten…_


	3. Chapter 3- The Third Alice

She was an adorable young girl of the tender age of 16. The young girl had teal hair, separated by twin pigtails. If the King was her age, he had no doubt he would have fallen for the adorable girl. She attended a normal high school, flocked by admiring males and astonished females. The corners of the King's lips turned upward as he watched her silently.

"Miku-chan, these are for you!" A boy with short black hair scurried over to her at the beginning of class. He handed the tealette girl a bouquet of flowers, consisting of tulips, daisies, and pansies.

"Thank you! But what have I done to deserve this?" Miku asked, graciously holding them.

"Just by being your happy, cheery self. We all love you, Miku-chan." The boy smiled.

"Thank you." Miku smiled, and sniffed them happily. She was very happy and thankful for them, but yet she had hoped at least one rose would in them. Roses were her favorite flowers. Just as she was enjoying them, the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to class." The sensei said, the words rolling off her tongue. Miku hastily put the flowers under her desk and was prepared for the lesson. The King impatiently waited until class was over, analyzing all of the students. When Miku left the classroom, she eagerly jogged out, but unfortunately tripped by a huge flight of stairs. She tried to grab something, but nothing was in sight. Screaming, she plummeted to the ground with a thud. People crowded around her, terrified, as she didn't move.

"Perfect. Welcome to Wonderland." The King placed the clover card on her forehead and whisked himself back to his distorted dream land.

Miku blinked and rubbed her eyes, glancing around at the vast land before her. She noticed the sky was extremely dark, and the vegetation had odd black thorns on it. She looked down at her clothes, and realized she was no longer wearing her school uniform. She had on a frilly white lace dress, with white ribbons holding her green pigtails in place.

_The third Alice was a little green one…_

"Where am I?" She asked, alarmed. She spotted many deformed flowers dripping a red liquid, and the trees looked rather crooked.

"You are in Wonderland. Do not disappoint me." The King's voice rang from the sky, though he was nowhere to be seen. Miku decided to explore a bit, and skipped around lightly. She stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a huge flat land. The land had no plants or landmarks, or any civilization, or life. It had potential for it, she realized. She carefully walked down the hill, and walked across the flat land. It had dark black grass, and a blood-red sky.

"How sad. Even the grass looks to be in pain." Miku observed, as she poked a blade of grass and it withered in fear violently. Her eyes widened as the grass expanded rapidly, moving away, and all the grass cleared to reveal a single card. It was the Clover, with Alice written on it in red.

"What an interesting card." Miku picked it up, and made the fatal mistake. The markings of the card embedded itself on her arms and face, and her mind was no longer sane. She giggled and skipped happily, through barren land, until she came to a rose garden. She clapped her hands with glee and walked through it, admiring the roses. She stopped only when she stepped on something hard. Lifting her foot up, she realized it was Kaito, with a rose over his eye, blood trailing down the side of his face.

"What a pretty rose." Miku snatched the rose up mockingly and nestled it in her hair. She chuckled at Kaito, and skipped on, pleased. Many people gazed at her, entranced by her adorable face. People learned to treasure her, and Miku soon became a prized person in Wonderland.

_Very cute and dear in Wonderland…_

Miku took their admiration and used it to her advantage, leading them to the barren land where she found the card.

"Make this a country. I will rule this country." Miku ordered. The people obeyed her orders without complaint, in a dreamlike trance. They worked long and hard, workers building houses and planting crops. Miku just had to bat her eyes and could get whatever she wanted.

_She charmed people to her every beck and call…_

The rich garments clothed Miku, and her solid gold crown perched atop her head, as she overlooked the country she had created. Power radiated from her body. No one questioned or defied her. Her rose was still nestled in her hair, a reminder of her beauty and wealth. She snickered as she batted her eyes, receiving whatever she desired. Glancing at the window, she saw the green glass and green houses as part of the country she ruled.

_She created a strange green country…_

She stroked her pet cat, her golden rings glowing in the sunlight. A servant came in and bowed before asking if she desired anything. Miku said yes, and ordered a cup of warm milk for her to drink. The servant scurried away, and she grinned. Miku loved the power she had on people. She charmed every person that laid eyes on her. And the throne she sat on was proof of her power. Being a Queen had its perks, definitely. She ran her fingers through her cat's soft fur, cooing at it.

"Mavis, your life is rich. Enjoy it." She whispered, just as the servant came back in with the cup. She accepted it and sent the servant away, drinking it gingerly. The milk warmed her body, and her crown glowed brighter.

_This Alice was the country's Queen…._

But her wind was warped, and over time of ruling, she got a thought. Will I be able to rule here forever? What happens if I wither and decay, like all those petty humans? I want my body to stay young and charming forever! The Queen started panicking as time went on, and soon she was crazy in the head, desperate and full of agony. The dream worked in her mind, twisting it and injecting it with ideas.

_Taken over by a distorted dream…_

The Queen's hands shook, gripping the handles of her throne, and she clenched her teeth in fear. More and more years went on as she succumbed to her fate, trying her best to stay young and beautiful. Aging was the enemy, time was a cruel evil. All around her, the people of her country were dying as they grew old and withered. It scared her, her eyes brimming with tears, as countless people died, from old age.

_She was afraid of losing to death… _

No. No. No. She WOULD rule her country. Miku was sure of it. She would not age and wither, her body would not have wrinkles, her appearance young and beautiful. She would remain Queen forever, her crown loyally glued to her head. With fierce determination, she increased her power with training and intelligence. She had earned her title. She was the Queen, the beautiful one, the powerful force not to be reckoned with, the one that would never experience the downfall of death or decay.

She would rule her country forever…


End file.
